


Let 'em Rip!

by c0cunt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ANOTHER GODDAMN TUMBLR PROMPT, Gen, also colleges, just as silly as the others, plus trans!Jean, possibly even sillier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting your new roommate for your first semester of college is extremely nerve-wracking.</p><p>Even more so for Jean, and his new roommate Marco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let 'em Rip!

 

They met in college.

 

Jean had just (finally) been reassigned to the boy's dorm, and Marco didn't have a roommate. So the system tossed the two of them together. Of course, Jean was terrified about how he was going to explain to his new roommate to keep the fuck out of his things, and in the back of his mind he was thinking of excuses for why he had some particular things (boxes of tampons weren't exactly easily explained away when rooming with another guy), but as he dug the key out of his pocket, he couldn't help the excitement to finally begin to be recognized by the college for who he was.

 

Marco was also a bit nervous, if for a vastly different reason. He had switched out of several different dorms the previous semster, as roommate after roommate expressed their hatred for " _the gays_ " (progressive as the school claimed to be, somehow a majority of his previous assignments weren't progressive at all). The roommate report that he had been given stated that his new roommate was a freshman named Jean, and that his major was undeclared, so maybe that contributed to the small spark of hope in Marco's chest. That, or maybe the promise of a decent semester, as he was taking classes with several professors he knew he liked.

 

Their first few days were incredibly awkward. As if Jean's inherit awkwardness wasn't enough, Marco couldn't find the courage to tell him about what he was worried about, and they both skirted around the room and each other like they were walking a tightrope. Jean had at least been able to mumble that he had very important medical equipment that Marco wasn't allowed anywhere near, which Marco had apparently taken in stride. And with their different schedules, it was easy to stay out of each other's way...Until their first Saturday.

 

When Marco finally rolled out of bed at 11, grumbling at the sun for its existence, Jean was already working on homework at his tiny desk. Jean had, stupidly, opened the blinds for light instead of using his little lamp, and was about to apologize. But as he opened his mouth, nothing came out. Instead, sound decided to come out from the other end. Loudly. For longer than two seconds. At least it didn't sound wet...

 

Even barely awake, Marco could register the sound of one of the longest farts he'd ever heard in his entire life. His first instinct was to laugh it off, but seeing Jean looking absolutely horrified expression made him decide against that. As Marco continued to stare, Jean's face seemed to turn an even brighter red, the longer he stared. The only logical thing for him to do, Marco decided, was let one rip as well.

 

Man, what a giant fart that was as well. Not nearly as long as Jean's had been, but it was LOUD, and sounded a bit wet.

 

There was absolute silence for half a second after Marco's fart rang through the room, before both of them started absolutely cackling. This was definitely the best start to any friendship Jean or Marco had ever had before.

**Author's Note:**

> AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS, I HAVE DESCENDED INTO TRASH HELL WITH THESE SILLY PROMPTS.


End file.
